Alex's Choice
"Alex's Choice" is the seventh episode of season one of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the seventh of the overall series. It first aired on November 16, 2007. Overview Gigi invites Alex and Harper to her annual tea party which Alex tries to convince Harper not to go to. Alex learns that Gigi plans to embarrass Harper, so she uses her magic to get back at her and save Harper from humiliation. Meanwhile, Justin and Max send out prank mail, including one where they claim they're lost on an island in the "Lava Sea," and they receive unwanted help from emergency wizards. Summary Alex finds Gigi and her copycat crew behaving suddenly nice to her and Harper, giving them invitations to her tea party. Though Harper believes it, Alex is convinced that Gigi is up to something. She overhears Gigi's plans to embarrass Harper at her tea party, but Alex is unable to prove this to Harper because she used magic to figure this out. Alex decides to go to Gigi's party with Harper as Harper is still convinced that Gigi has become good. When Alex goes to the party, she uses a Truth spell to make Gigi tell the truth about her tea party, but all the girls at the party start telling embarrassing secrets about themselves (such as one girl saying, "If my parents could afford the same dermatologist as Gigi, I'd be way prettier than her"), including Alex, who accidentally reveals that she's a wizard, but manages to cover up for it, so no one believes that she really is one. Alex gets Gigi to admit why she had the party in the first place: Gigi reveals that the party itself is actually a "Who Could Bring the Biggest Loser?"-contest and Gigi had brought Harper, who was about to be crowned the winner. Gigi also reveals that she actually thinks her friends are bigger losers than the people they brought (to which Alex says, "Wow. Gigi thinks you guys are bigger losers and you're supposed to be her best friends"). Gigi's friends then dump a chocolate cake and a pitcher of tea on her, one of them saying, "It's time that Gigi got a taste of what she's been dishing out to all of us for years." When Alex feels that Gigi's had enough, Alex asks Harper to make Gigi wear the Biggest Loser-crown. Meanwhile, Justin and Max send prank mail, claiming that they're lost in "the Lava Sea", but they receive unwanted help from emergency wizards. The emergency wizards come to interrogate Justin, Max, and Theresa, and the three of them are later sentenced to community service, in which they wash the wizard cop's laundry ('they're part of the community'). Magic Spells Ear of a Bat spell *Incantation: Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat *Description: Gives the user a bat ear with super-sonic hearing. Truth spell *Incantation: Some are evil, some are kind, but now, all must speak their mind *Description: Causes everyone to say what they're thinking and also forces them to tell the truth. Continuity *The pink sweater with the cupcake in the front that Harper is wearing is the same one she wears in "Credit Check". *''Inconsistency'': Gigi's party is said to be annual, but is never mentioned again. *Alex says Gigi's terrorized them since kindergarten, which she first mentioned in "Crazy 10-Minute Sale". *Pocket spell books are seen for the first time. *It's mentioned that when Harper and Alex were 9, they had a lemonade stand. *The inside of Alex's locker is decorated with the same pink fur wallpaper that she used in her room in "You Can't Always Get What You Carpet". *Goblin has four legs. *The Truth spell is used again in "Wizard School, Part 1". *The Wannabes turn on Gigi and reveal their true feelings thanks to the Truth spell. Goofs *Theresa contemplates putting the lock on the door or back on the table. She decides to put it down on the table, but in the next shot when Alex walks in, the lock is on the door. *After Harper spills all the apples, you can see that there is one apple left on the stand. Two shots later, there are no apples left on the stand. This could be a continuity error. Trivia *The title is a parody of the book and movie, Sophie's Choice. *This is the first episode to have a character's name in the title. *This is one of the few times where Alex uses magic for non-selfish reasons (in this case, to help her friend, Harper). *The tea was hosted at Hotel Fleur d'Blaeglublafluflaaeghflaa. *It is mentioned that the goblin's name is unpronounceable. Cast Main Cast *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *David Henrie as Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin as Max Russo *Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo *Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle Guest starring *Skyler Samuels as Gigi Hollingsworth *Brian Scolaro as Goblin *Michael A. Shepperd as Officer Lamp *Amanda Tepe as Maître D' *Heather Trzyna as Wannabe #1 *Kelsey Sanders as Wannabe #2 *Veronica Sixtos as Nellie Rodriguez Gallery 402-1-7.jpg 182358.jpg Alex Russo' Choice.jpg choice.jpg gigi2.jpg hqdefault3.jpg images3.jpg imagesfbgc.jpg imagesfgxhfg.jpg imageshf.jpg img-thing2.jpg img-thingfdg.jpg justin russo 17.jpg mqdefault.jpg mqdefaultgfh.jpg normal_wowp1x07_177.jpg sfggfd.jpg Wizards-Waverly-Place23.jpg wowp-alex-s-choice-4-a-s.gif Alex'sChoice1.jpg Gigi and alex.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes